


【临静】人到中年

by Kaede_Killcat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Killcat/pseuds/Kaede_Killcat
Summary: 甜文一篇，也要被屏，无语。
Relationships: Izuo, 临静
Kudos: 3





	【临静】人到中年

-1-

有些人活着，他就继续活下去了。有些人活着，他活着……活着活着就活回去了。  
平和岛静雄站在餐厅里，抱着手臂，手里攥着钥匙，面无表情，一言不发地看着眼前的人。  
两步开外的男人的脸上是万年难得一见的严肃。他同样看着他，神情凝重，一言不发。沉默在两人之间盘旋三分钟，然后他举起双手，看着他。  
“说吧，选哪个？”  
平和岛静雄默默想，他这辈子也不会看到他这么严峻的表情了。他也伸出手，手指靠近对方的面颊，随后上移至头顶。  
然后他干脆利落地给了他一下。  
“呜哇！！”  
“一大清早的你发什么神经！”  
折原临也丢开手里的东西捂住脑袋，一时间只觉得眼冒金星，脑袋里嗡嗡直叫，他不得不一屁股坐在餐桌前的椅子上，弯腰抱头缓解被一记家暴打出的晕眩感。期间身旁的男人弯下腰，捡起刚进门是因为被他吓到而丢在地上的塑料袋，开始把从家里带回来的食物一部分摆上餐桌，把剩下的收进冰箱，全程没看他一眼。  
“居然……这么暴力……”  
临也眨眨眼，等最后一丝眩晕感消失后，才弯腰捡起被扔在地上的两罐东西。  
“我迟早有一天要被你揍出脑震荡。”  
他又愤愤说了一句，把手里的东西放在堆着寿司和糕点的桌子上，随后靠在椅背上，抱着手像是要把这两盒东西瞪穿一样瞪着它们。静雄从厨房一跨进客厅就看到这么一副场景，刚灭下去的不祥预感又冒出来了。  
他又想干嘛。池袋最强脑子里警铃大作，没等他开口，对方就再度扭过头来。他的脸上没了刚刚的苦大仇深，此刻倒变得有点怨念十足，连背后都冒着黑气。这和刚刚反差太大，让人有点转不过弯来，脑子里正当机，黑发的男人就又打断了他的思路。  
“小静静……”呼唤他昵称的声音语调相当悲苦，纵横池袋与新宿两处威名远扬的情报贩子一把扯住他的袖子，抬起头来时扁嘴皱眉可怜兮兮就差眼泪汪汪：“其实，一开始，我想说的就是，”他煞有介事地吸了吸鼻子，金发的人顿时汗毛直竖。  
“人家……人家又长皱纹了啦——！”  
……=A=。  
平和岛静雄僵着脸，脑袋上飘过一串省略号。

-2-

并不是每个人的心智都会随着年龄的增长而一同变得成熟的。  
换句话说，中二病永远都是中二病。  
而且，随着年龄的增长，中二病还会变成小二病。  
再后来就要变成神经病了。  
与折原临也作为恋人十多年，且同居了近十年后，今年40岁的平和岛静雄再一次认识到了这个深刻的问题。  
折原临也是个很帅气的人。  
这一点他在高中就知道。人的帅气并不仅仅表现在脸上，也表现在气质上。如果他愿意，他可以表现出一种近乎伟大的包容一切的温柔，再加上智力天赋赐予他的看穿一切掌控一切的手腕，让人无法捉摸的锋利感，足以惹得一众女生对他死心塌地。  
折原临也是个很中二的人。  
这一点他也是在高中就知道。他喜欢站在高处往下看，在天台边缘处危险地跳来跳去，顺带跟你说一堆类似于人从高处往下看时会有跳下去的冲动这是人类的自杀本能这样的胡言乱语，最后向着夕阳张开双臂大喊我爱人类！人类LOVE！其实说到底不过是烟和那啥喜欢高处……他不会承认的。  
放在二十年前，这两点无论哪一点都能惹得他暴跳如雷。然而在交往十几年，几乎已经算是结婚多年之后，平和岛静雄对这两点已经见怪不怪了。  
在被磨练了十多年后，无论对方怎么耍帅或者怎么中二，他都能简简单单“哦”一声后把他无视掉，心情好的时候还能用从新罗那里学来的的潮流词汇吐吐槽。不管对方怎么蹦跶，他都可以巍然不动。  
但是。  
所有没和折原临也一起生活了那么多年的人，都不会知道，这人不定期抽起风来，有多可怕。  
比如现在。  
就像是没有在意到他瞬间的僵硬，情报贩子自顾自地拽着他的袖子拉拉扯扯，顺势一把抱住腰，脸在他胸口往下腹部往上的位置蹭来蹭去继续撒泼打滚：“所以说我还是老了嘛！四十岁啦不比二十岁了啦！眼角好多细纹啦你看啊看啊！小静你看我嘛！老了怎么办！老了以后就不好看了啦小静不爱我了怎么办啊！小静你还爱我吗！小静你不要丢下我这样的残花败柳孤独终老啊QAQ唔噗——”  
世界瞬间清净了。  
平和岛静雄放下椅子，望着几乎没被拍进墙里的同居人，内心油然而生一阵沧桑。  
如果说这能算是情侣甚至夫妻之间多年的信任所造就的话，那他倒也不知道怎么反驳。只不过，当一个无论是耍帅还是中二形象都很美好的人在你面前毫无形象地抽风，那种美好形象崩塌幻灭的感觉，真的不知道要怎么形容。  
比方说，在外面他气质洒脱睥睨万物手腕一挥刀刃就寒光一闪随后他转过身来在月光下朝你温柔地微笑，然后等回到家，他就开始学着八点档里的中年怨妇或白痴女主跟你玩一哭二闹三撒娇，还抱着枕头在床上嘤嘤嘤嘤没完没了地滚来滚去，非要揍上一顿才安稳。  
而且他很明显是故意的。  
平和岛静雄觉得心有点累。  
他也不管对方爬起来后又从背后抱着自己的腰，伸手取过刚刚被他眼神死的两盒东西，再看到上面某某知名护肤品品牌的LOGO之后，觉得心又更累了一点。  
他张了张嘴，突然感觉到圈在自己腰部的手臂收得紧紧的，便觉得有点不知道该怎么开口。但随后，他还是狠了狠心，说出了自己内心由衷的感慨。  
“我说临也。”  
“啊？”  
“你神经病吗。”  
“……”

-3-

不知从什么时候开始，折原临也的抽风突然就有了固定主题，那就是年龄问题。  
他一直很注意保养，这一点平和岛静雄是清楚的。无论是饮食上注意避免垃圾食品，还是外表上的注重修饰，在同居多年后他都已经很了解。只不过在那次发神经之后他突然意识到，好像这家伙从很早以前就很在意年龄这个问题了。  
虽然他一直把那句“我可是永远的21岁”视为治不了的中二病后遗症，但现在想想，那或许是他真的在对年龄耿耿于怀也说不定。  
当然新罗也说过，他在马路上被交警说了一句“一把年纪”以后不爽了一上午，但静雄觉得，二十五岁出头的人在马路上蹦哒来蹦哒去，不狠狠吐槽一句好像确实少了点什么。临也则对这个说法提出了相当大的抗||议，一连抗||议了好几天，废话啰嗦吵得静雄头都要爆掉，差点跑回自己家住。  
平和岛静雄和弟弟不一样，他不是演员，也就不怎么需要在意脸的问题。他对着镜子仔仔细细打量了一下自己，从自己的脸上倒真没看出什么过于衰老的痕迹，就连所谓的皱纹也相当少。尽管生了白发，但他一直定期染发，也就夹杂在同样浅色的金发里看不太出来。  
“这个啊……话是这么说，但我其实不怎么能看得出来区别呢。”  
话音刚落，临也饱含强烈怨念的眼神就这样砸了过来。  
“因为小静你不显老啊。”  
“……是吗？”  
“啊真是的，像我这样在意外表的人老得快，小静这样的粗神经却怎么都不显老，真是不公平啊小静最讨厌了啊啊啊烟灰缸飞过来啦——”  
因为皱纹和白发都不明显，身材和二十年前相比也没有什么变化，脸可能稍稍圆润了一点，但基于从前过于棱角分明的轮廓，也只是让面颊显得柔和了一些。如此中和一下，他似乎确实不显得有多老。  
“这个还真是天生的啦，没办法呢。”  
同样40岁的岸谷新罗看了半天好戏，此时端着茶杯笑嘻嘻地说。

“这个是从哪来的？”静雄把那盒护肤品在对方眼前晃了晃。  
“我爸妈从国外寄过来的啦。”  
“……为什么是两盒。”  
“也给小静你一盒嘛，好歹也是我家的人……我错了，别掀桌子。”  
我该说有其父必有其子吗。他把手从桌沿边撤开，坐在另一把椅子上望着那盒护肤品发愣。要不把这个送给幽算了……这样是不是不太好，而且他应该也不缺这个……他又把目光投向在桌上兴致勃勃翻出一盒寿司的男人。  
“啊，那个是我妈特意给你做的，所以给我心怀感激地吃下去。”  
“真的吗？超级感动，帮我谢谢伯母哦。”  
谢你个头。什么时候连家里人都对这种关系如此淡定了，时间在年龄之外的事情上也还是很可怕。从最开始的打打杀杀，到后来的交往，到现在。不知不觉中已经过了这么多年了。  
这样一想，或许他也真的在渐渐衰老了也说不定。尽管他和从前一样，身体依旧强大到逆天，即使因为年龄渐长而更加圆滑和忍耐，现在能让他暴走的事情已经不如以前那么多，但真的发起火来，随手拔起路标杆扔出自动贩卖机的能力还是一点都没有减退，仍然算是都市传说的程度，无非是从池袋都市传说变成了池袋经典都市传说，到头来还是最不能惹的人NO.1。他就这样若无其事地把这个称号保留了二十年。  
相比之下，和自己在一起这么多年的男人，却比自己更为明显地老去了吗？  
很少有感性心思的池袋最强坐在自家的餐桌边，因为一盒护肤品莫名其妙地发散了思维。他望着对方往嘴里放寿司的样子，和高中时相比倒是如出一辙。不知为什么，他心里突然就有了一种怅然的情绪——这个词还是对方教给他的。  
“老了什么的……唔？！”  
自言自语突然被打断，他只觉得脸上蓦地一凉，回过神来就看到凑在自己眼前离自己鼻尖只有一厘米的男人，手里捏着一管拆了封的护肤品，一边脸颊还因为塞着寿司鼓起来，正抿着嘴拼命忍着笑。  
“……干什么啊！”  
“嗯，白色的不明物体，白色的……”  
“……你往我脸上涂个鬼啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
砰地一声巨响，最先寿终正寝的还是桌子。脸上还沾着白色不明物体的人毫不犹豫炸了毛：开玩笑！就算是过了多少年，这个人欠揍的能力也还是一点都没变！

-4-

平和岛静雄当然不是个毒舌的人。  
一般来说，能用拳头摆平一切的人，嘴巴都不会特别毒，反之亦然。  
不毒舌的人一般都是实话实说。  
实话实说有时候比毒舌更伤人。  
和他朝九晚五的工作不一样，折原临也的工作相对分散和随性，有时候在周末也会有客户。在两人居住的公寓里，专门有一个宽敞的书房作为情报贩子的会客厅。  
这个周末他起床时，身边的床铺已经空了。他只套了一件T恤，准备去厨房找牛奶，看到书房的门是关着的，于是就明白他又有客户上门了。静雄沉默一秒，退回房间，默默穿上裤子以后才重新开门。  
原以为还要有好一会儿他才会结束工作，结果在自己从厨房回到卧室时，书房里的两人就已经出来了。临也维持着他在外人面前游刃有余夹杂着一点点中二气质的好形象，和对面的男子神态轻松地说着话。  
四十岁的他只能比二十岁的时候更加强悍，男子显现出了相当的敬畏，明明比他还要年长几岁，却表现的极为尊重乃至恭敬。静雄盯了一会儿，发现自己想的是：你一定没看过他发神经的样子。  
这就是所谓的枕边人吗……  
“……总之，说白了也就是时间的问题。当然了，既然你们已经和我有过相当数量的生意往来，那我也就不用多说——啊，早上好小静，起床了吗？”  
“啊？……嗯。”  
与泰然自若道早安的对方相比，他觉得有点尴尬。反倒是作为客户的男子没有显现出太多惊讶，明显是已经知道他们的关系。两个人在池袋都太过有名，虽然一开始想要对此进行（理论上的）保密，到最后也还是变成了众所周知的事实。男子也朝他笑了笑，又转过头去。  
“折原先生还真是和传闻中的一样厉害呢，一开始还不太相信，真是太失敬了。”  
“毕竟是本职工作，如果不尽力而为的话，养家糊口也很困难哦。”一边这样开着玩笑，他一边故意朝身后的金发男人看了一眼，果不其然换回对方狠狠一瞪。  
“哈哈哈……听说折原先生很早就干这一行了呢，果然还是驾轻就熟了吧，真是麻烦您了。”就像是想要拉近关系那样，男子的脸上露出一点点讨好的微笑。“而且您也比传言中显得更年轻呢……啊，这位也是……”  
莫名其妙也被恭维了一下，静雄觉得自己有点状况外，只好点点头。正准备往房间里走时，对方一句话把他定在原地。  
“虽然是这么说啦，但还是想失礼地问一句，折原先生今年贵庚？”  
“这算是对年轻人的不信任嘛。嗯，我的话，今年当然也是永远的21岁——”  
“40。”  
情报贩子一瞬间遭受的打击简直肉眼可见。见客户疑惑地张着嘴愣在那里，池袋最强只是面无表情地拧开牛奶瓶：“不要理他，他是个今年40岁的大叔。”  
“……呃。”  
“我说小静静……”  
“给我好好工作。”  
腹黑大概是会传染的，进了卧室的时候他不禁这么想。偶尔看到那个聪明至极的男人在自己手里吃瘪一次，倒也是格外地暗爽，他啜着牛奶，没由来地觉得心情大好。  
让他心情大好的源头过了五分钟才晃进房间，一脸被补了好几刀之后的垂头丧气。他瞪着他，然后郁闷地鼓起了腮帮。  
“……这么大年纪了卖什么萌。”  
“呜哇小静你简直过分！”  
卖萌失败加上再补一刀，黑发的男人吱哇乱叫着扑上来，一把把他扑倒在床上。虽然不是完全出乎意料，身体还是下意识地一惊，右手一用力咔嚓一声把牛奶瓶捏得粉碎。  
“……”  
“……”  
两个人望着衣服上和床上的乳白色液体。  
“……来做——”  
“给老子滚！”  
折原临也当然不是被他吼一声就滚开的人，更何况两人已经共度多年，对彼此的脾气了如指掌，此刻他有恃无恐地脱了他湿漉漉的T恤，兜着那一堆玻璃渣扔在地上，也不怕一会儿下床后踩到。平和岛静雄捏爆玻璃瓶的手自然毫发无伤，只是手上和胸口一样沾满牛奶，刚想往床单上蹭就被对方捉住，舌头大张旗鼓卷上来的同时，另一手也按上他赤裸着的、泼了牛奶的上半身，被他碰到的身躯顿时一颤，欲||望噌地燃起，躺倒在床的人任命地叹了口气，手臂一勾把他往自己的方向一拽，嘴唇堵了个正着，没羞没臊地啃咬吮吸后，两人在大白天搂成一团。  
情||欲面前谈要脸才是耍流氓，这么多年了，人一定要活得坦诚。临也终于结束一个长得惊人的吻，因为有点缺氧，发出了类似于好不容易浮出水面的人的声音，越发显得不要脸起来。他视线下移，注视着身下赤||裸着上半身的、只穿着黑色长裤的男人，那仍然清瘦有力的身体，无论过了多少年都让自己心猿意马。  
“下次不要在别人面前戳穿我的年龄。”  
他身下的人刚想说点什么增加情趣，此时一秒卡壳，接着挥拳揍了上去。  
“你为什么要这么在意年龄！你是女人吗！”  
“在意年龄才不是女人的专利！”他按着他的肩，把全身的重量都压在两手上，任凭下面的人对他横眉竖目。“而且我可不是老头子，男人不惑之年的性||能力也是如日中天的让我连同昨天晚上没做的份一起满足你——”  
“你给我适可而止！”  
虽然觉得他已经越活越像小孩子了，但其实他也没说错——总有什么东西在另一种意义上不减当年。  
甚至在相爱之前，身体就已经自行把对方定义为唯一的伴侣了。男人的眼睛红得通透漂亮，时光痕迹沉在眼底，眼神却还和十年或二十年前一样，透过岁月森林之间的缝隙洒落下来，美得他的心跳都漏了一拍，等他反应过来时，身体已经自动选择迎合上去，亲吻厮磨着再次滚在一起。  
结果他们就在朝气蓬勃的上午酣畅淋漓地做了一回。  
真是堕落。平和岛静雄在心里唾弃了自己一句。  
“你看吧，都说了年龄不是问题。”  
“是是是……你也还是很帅。”  
这句倒不是敷衍。他确实很帅，人到中年也依然如此出众——前提是不犯病的时候。其实他一开始只是在想，得来个人告诉他，就算是不年轻了他也还是很好看。  
……但不是以这种方式！  
他伸手摸索，然后一枕头把还在碎碎念着“要是年纪大到不能满足你了怎么办”的人拍得没了声音。

-5-

新的一星期的第一个早上，田中汤姆正站在暖洋洋的阳光下点烟。  
在几年前公司规模扩大后，他就不再负责每天的收债工作，而是转为坐办公室的文书职员。从前只有零星两三人的收债组也因为公司扩张而增加了一些组员，现在是由当年自己那个后辈负责一线，自己则算是这个部门的管理层。  
尽管如此，他还是很乐意偶尔跑到办公室外去围观手下的工作。不仅是因为新增的年轻成员活泼利索让人看着很有成就感，也因为看到他们另一位前辈如今的模样让他感到非常有趣，连同收债也变得越发有趣起来。  
年纪渐长之后平和岛静雄就不再像年轻时那样容易被激怒后暴走，从前大肆破坏的惨烈场面也就很难见到，于是曾经有一个二十出头的年轻人对池袋最强的地位提出了相当的质疑。结果那天碰巧要去对付一个难缠的刺头，对方既没有还钱的能力也没有还钱的意思，一个电话叫来几十号人把三个催债人员团团包围。田中当时并不在现场，他只是后来听说静雄一脸面无表情地听着对方一众混混辱骂叫嚣，期间毫无言语抵抗安安静静地抽完了半支烟，随后把烟头扔在了地上。在两个后辈惊悚的眼神中，路标杆横扫而过，瞬间秒了对方一半人。  
胜利收工后提出质疑的那个年轻人扑倒在汤姆的桌上痛哭流涕大喊着“我真的看到了自动贩卖机在天上飞啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜”从此质疑声销声匿迹。  
“结果现在都变成了死心塌地跟着池袋最强干活的一群小鬼了……”  
一边这样感慨万千地自言自语，他远远地看见对方由远及近，酒保服保持着数年如一日的警戒作用，墨镜后的神情淡漠又漫不经心。同样等待着前辈到来的两个年轻后辈见他过来了便兴高采烈地挥手朝他打招呼，咬着烟的男人抬起头挥挥手作出回应。  
“今天的工作不算太多吧？”在他走近之后汤姆问道。  
“嗯，只有两三个地方要跑，争取早点结束吧。”  
“怎么，急着回家吗。”  
面对上司揶揄的神色和后辈闪闪发亮的眼睛，平和岛静雄的嘴角流露出一丝尴尬，把烟摘了下来，又随手推了推墨镜。  
“不……今天倒不急着回去。”  
“哦？”  
“跳蚤出差去了，这几天都不在池袋。”  
“诶，情报屋出差吗？听起来怎么跟上班族似的。”  
“他经常这样到处乱跑，谁知道他又跑到哪里去了……随他去啦。”他小声嘟囔了一句，把最后一截烟头掐灭在随身烟灰缸里，顺手又掏出手机看了看时间。看到他依旧不太熟练地用着那个新款的智能手机，一副小心翼翼防止自己把它捏碎的模样，汤姆像个嫁了女儿的父亲那样在心里长长地叹了口气。  
静雄以前是不用这种新式手机的，这种一摔就坏的触屏手机在他手里简直就像玻璃。这种市面流行的款式，很明显是他那个穿着打扮都很入流的同居人送的。折原临也的存在感比二十年前还要强了数倍，某天他们工作的间歇，这人不仅出现，还狠狠刷了一下存在感。  
那天他们上午暂时收工，几个人坐在公司附近的快餐店里吃午饭，田中汤姆一抬头就看到情报贩子蹑手蹑脚地靠近，接着扑上来一把抱住恋人的肩膀，撞得他差点把桌上的薯条都打翻了。  
“啊哈~捉到小静了！”  
“……临——也——你干什么啊啊啊啊！！”  
两个收债的后辈一个啃汉堡一个吸可乐，此时都瞪大了眼睛看着眼前扭成一团的两个人。坐在田中身旁的是个彻头彻尾的新人，才来到池袋没多久，刚进公司一个星期，部门里难得一见的小姑娘，大学没毕业就是全国空手道冠军，此时把脸转过来，眼睛却还盯着那两人：“田中先生……那位就是……”  
没必要整个人都瞬间燃起来了吧。他一边暗暗吐槽一边点点头：“对，就是静雄他家那位。”  
“好帅！”  
“嗯，虽然性格很值得吐槽，但确实是个美男子呢……不过不要太接近他哦，会很危险的。”  
“知道了啦！因为是静雄前辈的恋人嘛！”  
“你是知道了什么啊。”  
这边说话的功夫，那边已经例行家暴完毕。 黑发的男人揉着被敲红了的额头，仍旁若无人地挂在恋人的肩膀上，整个人都往他身上压了上去，然后朝着两张年轻的面孔摇摇手：“初次见面，折原临也参上——”  
“参你个鬼啊你就不能好好打招呼吗！还有你这家伙在这里干嘛！”静雄低低地吼着，脸上形迹可疑地泛着浅红。  
“我说我进来吃午饭的你信吗？”  
“不信！你不是最讨厌吃垃圾食品了吗！”  
“小静你也知道这是垃圾食品啊那就少吃点嘛明明旁边就是寿司店。”  
“你管我啊。”  
田中汤姆悠哉地吃完了汉堡，吸了一大口可乐，惬意地望着眼前的一切，丝毫没有放过两个后辈目瞪口呆的表情。天知道这两人刚在一起的时候自己是怎样动不动就被闪瞎双眼的，情报贩子神出鬼没的技能早就满点，动不动就出现在他们眼前，秀起恩爱来简直噼啪作响，自己呆在旁边简直就是个顶天立地的电灯泡。现在终于有人陪着自己一起被闪瞎了，好欣慰。  
“……嘛总之，小静就多谢你们照顾啦。有想要的情报可以找我，给你们打折哦。”打打闹闹的间隙，临也的口袋里传来手机的提示音，于是他腾出一只手摸出了手机，空闲的那只手仍压着金发男人的肩膀，顺口推销自己的招牌。静雄正一脸懒得揍你的表情喝着奶昔，听了这话明显呛了一下。  
“别被骗了，那不是你们能付得起的价钱。”  
“讨厌嘛，小生意的话我可以便宜一点啊啊啊痛痛痛——”  
“不许随便赚我后辈的钱。”  
“好了好了我开玩笑的啦。”  
平和岛静雄收了手，继续解决桌上的午饭。他吸了几口奶昔，又忽然是想到什么似的，摸了根薯条递到身旁男人的嘴边，眼睛倒是直勾勾地盯着面前的餐盘，像是要把它盯出洞来。折原临也仍然低着眼噼里啪啦发短信，轻垂的双眼睫毛微掀，漫不经心的神采染上侧颜，好看到连邻桌的高中女生都窃窃私语地盯着这边，两个后辈更是看得都傻了。他一歪头就把薯条咬住，像叼烟那样叼着，视线自始至终也没离开过手机屏幕，只是嘴角稍稍翘了起来。  
说好的不喜欢垃圾食品呢。汤姆望天，决心故意忽略旁边的小姑娘。后者把手机调成了静音后放在桌子底下，只露个摄像头在桌子上一阵狂拍。她对面的年轻小哥一脸复杂地转过头，装作什么都没看见。  
几个人在一片诡异的沉默中扫荡完最后一点午饭，田中看了看手表：“差不多了哦，下午开工了。这次吃饭时间有点久呢。”  
他故意看了一眼后辈，后者顿时满脸尴尬，赶紧站起来。一旁的罪魁祸首一脸无辜，伸手把他往自己的方向一拽，捧起他的下巴凑上去就在他的嘴唇上轻轻碰了一下。被晾在一边的三个人顿时石化了。  
“工作结束就早点回来。”  
情报贩子声音不高不低，刚好能让边上几个人听见。他脸上挂着嬉笑，像是得了糖吃的小孩子，唇边却有几丝意味深长，双手顺势揽到后颈，又滑到肩膀上，好整以暇地迎接对方当机三秒后的暴走。  
“……你这是干什么啊！！”  
“加深记忆，毕竟小静从来不好好听人说话。”  
“哪门子的加深记忆啊你只是想这么做吧！我又没有晚归过你以为我是你吗！”  
“我那是工作性质——”  
“管你那么多啊，烦死了闭嘴！”  
饱含力量的中指屈起，砰地一声弹在他的额头上，声音响得惊人，他嗷地一声捂住脑袋。静雄脸红到头顶冒烟，却也并没有显得特别恼怒，只是威胁性地仍保持了弹额头的手势，随后转身。  
“别以为我会这么放过你！回去再跟你算账！”  
临也正用力眨眼消除眩晕感，听了这话不由得歪头扯出一个笑容：“那你要早点啦，晚了的话就指不定谁折腾谁了——”  
香烟盒子迎面砸来，他赶紧低头躲过，顺手把它接住，从善如流地塞进口袋，目送着男人急急忙忙远去的背影，任谁都能看出他心情大好。接着他愉悦地指了指张大嘴看着他的几个人中的年轻女孩。  
“啊，照片留着没问题，不要放在社交网络上哦。”顿了顿，他又微笑着补充了一句。“偷偷发也不行哟，我会看到的。”  
来自情报贩子的威胁！这是何等强大的威胁！汤姆腹诽万字，看着下属顿时慌慌张张地把手机背到身后，只有种想掩面的冲动。  
“你就不怕被揍到死吗。”他朝着已经往快餐店外走去的男人抬高声音。  
“才不会呢，没看到小静没发火嘛，他才不讨厌这种事呢。”对方背对着他们挥挥手，说了声再见后就步伐轻快地远去了。留在店里的三个人大眼瞪小眼，随后唯一的女生开始低头刷刷发起了推特。田中叹了口气。  
“果然是老夫老妻了啊。”  
“是吗？明明一副热恋中的样子。”  
“能让静雄那么习惯这种事……嘛，要是二十年前的话，现在这家店估计已经化为废墟了哦。”  
他望着离他们最近的一张餐桌，想象着它被举起来砸出窗外的场面。说起来，店里还有这么多人呢，不知道有多少人看到了，估计Dollars之类的网页页面今晚又要爆炸了吧，毕竟是这两个人。  
就算池袋是非日常的聚居地，也不代表这里的人对同性恋的宽容度有那么高。不过，因为这两个人实在是太不平凡了，大家的想法大概都是“连那种事都干得出来的家伙，和同性在一起也没什么大不了的”这样的吧。更何况，比起他们都和同性在一起了，当年他们俩在一起的消息才是真正惊天动地让池袋都彻底翻了天的大新闻。那几天根本没人提起无头骑士之类的话题，满大街飞满了曾经在池袋街头杀的你死我活的两人谈恋爱的消息。池袋本地人被狂轰滥炸，然后他们又抓着来到池袋的外地人继续狂轰滥炸，所有和两人相识或据称相识的人都或多或少遭到了围追堵截，甚至连池袋本地的黑社会也被强行卷入。社交网络则像硝烟弥漫的战场。  
尽管闹出了池袋地区史无前例的动静，漩涡中心的两个人倒像是销声匿迹了一样，几天后才重回大家的视线，光明正大并肩而行招摇过市，在万众瞩目中到大卖场里去买居家用品……在这之后，被称为都市传说历史的大事才算落下帷幕。  
当然后来也有传言说这个消息本来是要保密的，是情报贩子自己故意走漏了消息闹得沸沸扬扬。也有人说他在这之后站在高处俯视整个池袋大喊着情报之中的人类最可爱了人类love！结果差点被他家那位踹下Sunshine 60的大楼……这些都是后话了。  
自己也算是见证了历史的一员吧。老成的上司莫名就开始感慨万千，然后看了看身边的两个年轻下属。年轻人到底只是听说过这个传说的程度，现在亲眼所见了一番，不知道作何感想。从刚刚开始就狂按手机没个停的女孩子就不提了，只是不知道同样围观全程的男生会怎么想。男性在这方面的接受度总是不如女性，或许会觉得接受无能也说不定，这样就糟糕了啊……他不由得看向了一直沉默着的青年。  
年轻人对上了上司的视线，于是把头扭了过去。声音里满是不甘：  
“好想找个女朋友……”  
“……”  
瞎操什么心啊我。

-6-

有赫赫有名的池袋最强坐镇，一个上午都工作顺利。基本上只要他往那里一站，欠债的人们就会以头抢地乖乖送上欠款了。平和岛静雄手插口袋望着天，嘴里叼着的烟迟迟没有点上，最终还是放回了烟盒里。  
几个人在池袋公园附近的空地上喝着饮料做暂时的休息。晴朗的天空下微风习习，是个不让人心烦意乱的好天气。汤姆喝着罐装咖啡，看着后辈呆呆地咬着吸管却半天不喝一口，明显有些心不在焉。  
“新产品不合口味吗？”  
静雄回过神来。上司正笑着指着自己手里的水果牛奶。  
“不……并不是啦。”  
他说着便吸了一大口。味觉浸泡在微凉的甜腻味道里，心里却仍有些空落落的，总觉得哪里不对劲。烦躁感随之而来，手指稍微用力，装着牛奶的纸盒噗嗤一声被捏扁，里面的液体顿时淌了一手。  
在他手忙脚乱地翻找消毒纸巾时，汤姆吐了口气，递上了习惯性携带的手帕。  
“还真是一如既往地不会藏心事啊。”  
“……抱歉。”  
“不用道歉啦，倒是你这样魂不守舍的样子太少见，出什么事了吗？”  
静雄擦干净了手，终于还是摸出烟来点上。  
“大概是我多心了吧。只不过是联系的少了一点而已，毕竟平常都啰嗦得不行。”  
“担心的话就打个电话嘛。”  
“才没有担心他。”他顿时嫌弃地皱起眉，“那家伙才不会这么轻易地倒霉呢——不，就算是倒霉了也是自找的吧，啊啊我才不要去管他，随他自生自灭去吧，开工了开工了。”  
他大声地给自己鼓了鼓劲，故作轻松地甩着胳膊走开了。  
口是心非真的好吗。汤姆这样想着，也快步跟了上去。公园入口和往常一样，聚集了各路行人，从逃课的学生到中午出来小休的白领。他一边走，一边瞥见了不远处的一辆面包车。车窗全被遮光性极强的黑色窗户膜贴住，从车上下来的一群人吵吵嚷嚷，看样子又是不知哪来的小混混在找别人的麻烦。  
这片区域并不算是个和平的地方。就算是大白天，聚众斗殴也时有发生。多年以前，走在自己前面的那位被人称作最强的男人也时常会在这里单挑数人，但这已经是挺久以前的事情了。他摇摇头，和往常一样决定不去搀和这种常见的混乱，走了几步却发现金发的男人被自己落在了后面，满脸狐疑地看着车旁的一群人。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
除非是认识的人遭到围堵，否则静雄并不是会主动挑事的性格，这种寻常的街头暴力他一贯视而不见，从没有插手的意思。  
“你认识的人吗？”  
“……看起来很眼熟。”  
“眼熟？是你的朋友吗？”  
汤姆有些惊讶。虽然静雄的朋友从地下的密医到黑社会大小姐什么身份都有，但他一般不会和小混混做朋友。然而他的后辈只是摇了摇头，看上去有些困惑又有些不高兴。  
那是一群年轻的混混模样的人，手里都提着铁棍或木棒，然而有一两个人手中竟然是管制刀具。寒光凛冽的狭长刀刃，让田中也意识到这群人虽然年轻，恐怕也并不是普通的不良或独色帮，大概是高利贷债主养的打手一类的，有点像他们这种公司催债人的暴力版本。  
眼下他们显然有着一个催债的目标，那人正被他们团团围堵在中间。那是个面目平凡的男子，个头不高，戴着金丝边眼镜，年龄大概五十岁出头，和那些到了中年就有失保养的人一样，已经有些发福。他被层层包围着，明显局促不安，手指微微颤抖着在口袋里神经质地摸索着，再用袖子擦擦额头。汤姆听见静雄咂了砸嘴，然后啊了一声。  
“想起来了。那人是临也那家伙的客户。”  
“客户？你是说来买情报的……”  
“嗯，半个多月以前的事情了。”  
眼下已经开始哆嗦起来的男人，正是之前在家里被自己一大早撞见的来访者。静雄并不是会记得无关人员长相的类型，只是那天难得揶揄了一下同居人让对方狠狠吃了瘪，也就顺便对当天的来到自己家中的客户多了几分印象。而眼下，这个男人被一群怎么看都来者不善的人包围着，不好的感觉警报似的拉响，他默不作声地在口袋里攥起了双手。  
“唔……不过，也只是客户而已吧。毕竟和折原君打交道的人也有很多种，正好欠了债什么的不能说明什么吧。”  
意识到他周围逐渐紧绷起来的气氛，汤姆赶紧拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“话是这么说……还是稍稍有点想去问清楚。”  
“喂喂。”汤姆的冷汗唰地下来了，“比起这个，打个电话会比较好吧。冲上去打架的话，惹出一堆麻烦不就糟糕了吗。”  
现在的他应该是能把这些话听进去的，然而金发的男人只是摇了摇头。  
“电话打不通啦。”  
他简单地说了一句，随后就摘掉了墨镜，朝面包车周围的人们走去。  
田中汤姆在心里呜哇一声。出于对静雄的熟悉，他很清楚对方取下墨镜意味着什么——因为怕把墨镜弄坏，在真正要干一架时，静雄从来都是把墨镜挂在胸口，就像现在这样。  
——这根本就是要一架干到底的样子啊！  
虽然不认为现在的静雄会不问青红皂白上去就把对方揍一顿，但马上开始为那群人好好烧香祈祷总是没有错的。这样胡思乱想的间隙，静雄已经走近了那群人，他的声音隔了一段距离飘忽地传来。  
“那什么，不好意思，这个人是我认识的人，你们能不能让我跟他说句话？”  
开场白直白得有些嚣张跋扈了，那群人齐刷刷地扭过头来，都想看看是谁在这种时候打断他们的工作。一时间，一直吵吵嚷嚷的人群突然陷入寂静，沉默之中一股微妙的尴尬蔓延开来。明显对这种尴尬有些不悦，混混当中似乎在刚才一直担任审讯工作的青年不耐烦地偏了偏头：“啊？等等，你是哪里冒出来的大叔啊。话说你是谁啊。”  
一起跟着汤姆靠近他们的后辈中，有一个正是上次在快餐店里撞见秀恩爱的女孩，听了这话后脱口而出：“flag立得好快！”  
汤姆一把把她的嘴捂住往后拖回了两米，心里却也是咯噔一声。听了这话的静雄身形明显顿了一下，接着他朝被围在中间的男人摆了一下脑袋：“就像我说的那样，这个男的是我认识的家伙，我现在有事想问他。麻烦能给我几分钟时间吗？几分钟就好，接下来就随便你们了。”  
“认识的人？你认识这个窝囊废吗？”毫不掩饰地用着侮辱的称呼，青年干脆将中年男子的衣领提了起来。年轻人高大健壮，粗壮的手臂直接将男人提得双脚离地，他有些得意地晃了晃手臂，“那大叔你还真惨耶，是不是也被欠了钱啊？虽然很想帮你个忙可是不行哦，我们都是有急事的，肯定比你的事情要紧急啦。不过，等我们办完事，你可以跟他畅谈一夜都没事哦——要是他还能清醒地跟你谈话的话。”  
他为自己威胁的话语沾沾自喜地笑出了声，几秒钟后，周围的人也跟着嬉笑起来，很明显他是这群混混的领头人。他正笑着，无意中瞟了一眼男人的神情，却突然止住了笑容。  
“给我等等，你这是什么表情啊。”  
那是个再明显不过的表情。那是与刚刚的局促不安不同的、难以遏制的惊恐，惊恐让男人的脸都扭曲了。哪怕是被十来个人围在中间都没有彻底慌乱的男人，在这几分钟内忽然间就大惊失色。冷汗顺着他松弛的面颊流进西装领子里，金丝边眼镜似乎都开始打滑。  
而在极度的恐惧之下，他还竭力控制着自己朝年轻的打手露出一丝讨好的笑容：“那个，我、我会还钱的，再给我一天时间，明天……不，今晚我就能把钱还清……所以请快点离开这里吧！”  
“……发生了什么啊，突然一副要尿裤子的模样。”青年狐疑地皱着眉毛，视线在两人之间扫视了几圈，接着像是想到了什么，神情一下子凶狠起来。“我说，这人该不会是跟我们的生意有牵连吧？你这种废物认识的人不都跟你差不多吗，不是你那些没用的朋友，那就是你这次找来的另一个？这人是谁？折原临也的朋友吗！”  
世界一下子就安静了。起码在田中汤姆和几个后辈眼里，世界安静了。哪怕是站在几步开外，汤姆也觉得自己听到了静雄的额角猛地暴起青筋的声音。静雄伸出右手，将有些挡住视线的刘海推上额头。这让他看上去似乎是做了一个很无奈的扶额的动作，然而在他扬起的右手上，清晰的脉络开始浮现、凸显、跳动。他的用力绷住了手指，让手背上除了筋脉之外，又出现了清晰的骨骼形状。他深深吸了口气，声音就像冒烟的火山口。  
“不不不……怎、怎么可能……”被质问的男人吓得几乎呆掉，说话都不利索了。  
“但是他说认识你哎，而且还在凶巴巴地瞪着我们哦。”  
“我……啊、比起这个……那个，还钱的事情……”  
“还钱啊。”若有所思地重复了一句，青年猛地将他丢在地上，厚重的鞋跟砰地踹上了男人的膝盖。  
“少给老子开玩笑了！”在男人爆发出的凄厉的惨叫声中，他恶狠狠地吼道，“佐野先生给你的还款期限是昨天吧？已经减了三分之一居然还不能按期还清，当初借高利贷的时候就要有点觉悟啊！”  
他每说一句话，就在男人的膝盖上用力跺一脚，他的声音几乎淹没在对方凄惨的哭号里。  
“是你说搞定那个情报贩子就能有大笔的钱拿，佐野先生和上头才决定减免你三分之一的本金的，现在有钱吗？根本没有拿到一分钱对吧！为了把折原临也搞定花了我们多少心思，到最后呢？你知不知道我们这边折了多少人？我说，你到底有没有把那混蛋的实际情况告诉我们啊！你该不会是故意想摆我们一道吧！”  
他又一次抬起了脚，脚跟对准男人惨不忍睹的膝盖。正想踩下去时，身后却传来一阵刺耳的嘎吱声。

-7-

岸谷新罗的医疗服务客户，在最近几年来有稳步上升的趋势。  
城市的年龄并不因为短短十几年的时间而增长。与多年前相比，池袋依旧和以前一样繁华又忙碌。无论是普通人的世界还是他作为密医游走的地下世界，都在不断地更新换代中保持着原有的鲜活。  
几个月前他们都得知了粟楠会正式确立继承人的消息。这也是粟楠会自成立以来，第一次把继承权交给女性。曾经在自己家发烧病倒的短发小姑娘早已出落的亭亭玉立，而随着她的年纪一同增长的还有她格外出色的武力值。尽管当年的糊涂账早就一笔勾销，在看到对方时却还忍不住汗颜一把。  
粟楠茜无疑是池袋新生代势力的典范，虽然在遇见某个救命恩人时她笑起来的样子还带有当年纯真的影子，岸谷新罗却明白那个天真的小女孩是不会回来了。城市的力量正不断地自我更新。无数当年叱咤风云的团体都在这十几年间土崩瓦解，不断地有人退出江湖，又不断地有新人补充进来。这片区域的血液即便是在暗处，也在一刻不停地流淌着。  
当然了，并不是每个人都会被城市淘汰的。  
他快活地穿过客厅，从柜子里捞出一罐酒精棉，此时手机滴滴作响，他顺手就掏出了手机，无视掉正叮铃不断的电话铃声，先朝着手机背面的几张大头贴傻乐了一会儿。虽然说是大头贴，照片上的两个人中其中一个却并没有头。在她的颈部上方，只有一缕漆黑的烟雾，和一旁新罗灿烂得冒傻气的笑容形成了鲜明对比。  
时至今日，塞尔提·史特路尔森依旧是池袋经久不息的传说。妖精的寿命本身就比人类要长得多，这么多年过去了，她也依旧保持着她轻盈优雅的身段。每个来到池袋的人们都渴望着目睹传说中的黑摩托，而到了今天这已经不算是什么难事——搬运工漆黑的身影迅捷地穿越城市的边边角角，细密无尽的影子化作延伸的网，捕捉着人类数年如一日的好奇心。不过眼下她正在厨房里对着菜谱毫无头绪呢……密医往边上挪了几步，正好能看到厨房里忙碌的黑色背影，粉红泡泡眨眼间飞满了他的周围。  
他又重新把目光转向来电显示。“佐野”二字清楚地挂在屏幕上，新罗不由得咧了咧嘴。佐野先生是他今年新认识的客户——准确地说，他负责帮他所在的组织里的人处理伤势。在新罗的眼里，这是一个相当年轻的团体，在池袋站稳脚跟不过两年，却没少出乱子。至于与自己形成固定往来之前他们到底在何处安置伤员，这是他丝毫不关心的事情。  
“啊啊，佐野先生，好久不联系了。今天需要我做什么呢？还是枪伤吗？”  
如他所言，一般被找过去时都是枪伤居多，这个组织似乎比别的对手更热衷于暴力。不过，他们显然把一切想得太简单了。新罗也有从消息灵通的人那里听到传言，这个组织最近遇到了了不得的瓶颈。想要用暴力征服池袋获得一席之地可不是那么容易的事，从二十年前到今天，做到这一点的人貌似也只有——  
“咦？不是枪伤吗？……重物？”  
重物是什么啊，在废弃厂房里谈判结果房子倒了吗。在心里没边没际地吐槽了一下，他一边把酒精棉连同纱布丢进托盘里，端着它往紧闭的客房走，一边夹着手机继续说着。“重物什么的……不不，当然可以了，倒不如说被重物砸伤后的病人我处理起来可是驾轻就熟……”他用力踢了踢房门，等着里面的人开门的同时歪着头不让手机掉下去。“话是这么说，方便告诉我是被什么重物砸伤的吗？毕竟不同的创口需要不同的处理方法……啊？”  
得到答案的瞬间他就茫然了。与此同时，客房的门被打开，从里面探出头的黑发男人，左臂仍然吊着纱布和夹板。虽然走起路来还有点一瘸一拐，他倒是又恢复了往日的神气活现。他晃悠着站在门口，刚想开口，就看见了呆立在门前张着嘴的密医。  
“新罗？”  
“……面包车？”  
“？”  
哪怕是折原临也一时间也没反应过来发生了什么，他同样茫然地看着好友呆呆地挂掉电话，短暂的几秒钟内两人大眼瞪小眼，随后客厅的方向传来了震耳欲聋的砸门声。

在车水马龙的喧嚣之中，细微的声音从来都会被忽略。  
然而没有人能忽略那阵嘎吱声。即便是听力不佳的人，此时也能分辨的出来。那是金属被用力挤压、拧弯到变形后，不堪重负发出的声音。  
那声音越来越尖锐，越来越急促，就像是皮筋被拉到了极限，崩断在所难免的时候——  
哐！  
撕裂的巨响之中，不论是围堵着猎物的青年们，被围堵的穿西装的中年男人，还是几步开外围观这一切的讨债部门的成员，甚至是大街上过路的行人……全都呆呆地望着眼前发生的一切。  
所有人仿佛都静止了的时候，只有一个人旁若无人地走动着。平和岛静雄单手举着刚刚被他从车上撕下来的车门，脸上像是笼罩着一层寒冰。  
“啊啊，真是抱歉了。但是啊，我的事情比你们的还要紧急，所以不得不打断你们了。你们吵吵嚷嚷得太厉害，害得我只能把车门拽下来引起你们注意……”  
还是一如既往蛮不讲理的台词。他的声音寒冷到冰点，却并不是凝结的冷酷，而是旋转、流淌、迅猛波动着。田中汤姆觉得自己像是回到了二十年前，记忆洪流般爽快地倒灌，他简直可以预见到接下来每一秒发生的事情。首先是，越来越接近沸腾的、即将爆炸的——  
“所以呢，我就是想问一下。刚刚你们提到的那个，怎么听怎么像是倒了霉的情报贩子，到底是出了什么事？”  
如果说四十岁的平和岛静雄没有二十岁时可怕，那是不可能的。  
总有人会心存侥幸地想，那种怪物级别的力量，到了中年后总该因为身体状态逐年下滑而最终消失了吧？一个步入中年的人，就算还能把路标牌啊、自动贩卖机什么的搬起来砸出去，次数也该越来越少才对。  
但是科学啊常识一类的东西，在平和岛静雄的身上，从来没有应验过。  
到了四十岁，在保留了那种力量的同时，他学会了如何控制自己的情绪。不像年轻时那样随随便便发火，他便比以前要更懂得什么时候该把自己的力量随着自己隐忍的怒火，一起爆发出来。  
就算是天不怕地不怕的年轻人，面对这种阵仗也呆立无语；男人举起车门的样子荒诞又有点滑稽，却没有一个人觉得好笑。瘫倒在地的中年男子早就吓得浑身哆嗦，在对方暴风雨般的视线降落在自己身上时，他抱住脑袋惨叫起来。  
“不、对不起！请快点住手！这些都是他们的上司，名叫佐野的男人指使的！把情报屋约到其他地方谈生意中途出手也是他们的主意！我只是被他们胁迫才……请放过我吧！我什么都说！”  
“喂、在胡说些什么啊你这家伙！”所做的一切被同伙和盘托出给一个陌生人，这样的事实让在场的其他人都不安了起来。尽管无法确定眼前这个男人究竟是何方神圣，金属焊接的车门被他不用任何工具徒手扯了下来却也是事实，如此骇人的力量根本没法让人轻松。慌乱和恼怒让不少人扬起了手中的武器，却拿不准是对着招供的猎物还是面前具有威慑力的男人。  
相比之下，曾经一点就炸的人，现在却是最冷静的那个。不费吹灰之力就得到了答案，静雄将车门放下来了一点。  
“然后呢，那家伙跑哪儿去了。”  
“逃走了！他逃走了！我们也不知道他跑到哪里去了但是他有受伤所以应该是去医院之类的地方了吧！我真的不知道！拜托了！”  
就算是亲眼目睹了对方颇为强悍的怪力，也不至于被恐吓到如此地步，远远看着这一切的田中汤姆倒是明白了，与那群年轻人不同，这个男人久居池袋，估计在二十年前就耳闻了池袋最强的盛名。  
在知道对方身份的情况下，居然有胆量去打这两个人的主意。如果不是活得不耐烦了，那大概就是抱着侥幸心理、认为不惑之年的二人不会再像当年那样所向无敌了吧。这样的想法当然也情有可原，只能说侥幸心害死人了。  
“医院啊……明白了。”这样说着，皱着眉的静雄将车门哐啷一声丢在地上，金属撞击水泥地的刺耳声响，让蜷缩在地上的男人又忍不住瑟缩了一下。他重新将手插进裤子口袋，弓着背不耐烦地转过身：“抱歉，汤姆先生，下午我想请个假。”  
“啊啊没事，反正工作也差不多了，我会跟社长说的。”汤姆毫不意外地点点头，又看了看被丢在一边的那群人。“这边就这么算了？”  
“没必要再浪费时间打一架吧。”  
“你居然能说出这种话呢……真难得啊。而且只是把车门扯下来作为威胁。”  
“这也不是什么值得称赞的事情吧……”明明是自己做出的事情，他却忍不住自我吐槽了一下，“再怎么说我也不是二十岁的毛头小子了，多活了这么多年，这点忍耐力我还是有的……别用那么欣慰的眼神看着我啦。”  
田中汤姆咧嘴笑着，赶紧说了句对不起。沉浸在后辈成熟稳重了许多的举止之下，刀光一闪时他的反应已经有些迟了。人影嗖地掠过，平和岛静雄往后一闪，只觉得脸上刺痛了一下；见一击不成，青年的手臂就势往下一摆，手腕却瞬间被一股铁钳似的力量夹住，骨头顿时咔咔作响，他痛极松手，匕首落在男人的手上，瞬间就被捏得皱成了一团。  
如果不是掉在地上时发出清脆的叮当声，人们准会以为被他捏扁的匕首是纸做的。被锁住手腕的年轻人愕然地看着他，超乎想象的一切让他简直不敢相信眼前看到的一切，用尽全身力气却也无法挣脱对方一只手对他的钳制。  
他的骇然化作声音堵在喉咙口，最终爆破而出。  
“你又是……哪来的怪物啊！！”  
“……啊？”  
面对似乎有些困惑不解的男人，愤怒和恐惧来回碾压着他的理智，在思考之前就已经脱口而出：“先是一个脑子像怪物一样的人，现在又来了一个力气像怪物一样的……一把年纪就该乖乖隐退江湖把位置让给年轻人啊！这么招摇迟早要被修——”  
修理二字还未说完，他的尾音突然就被拉长，下一秒就急速地远去。从被揪住领子拎起来到被扔飞出去，整个过程不超过三秒钟。就像特效大片中的电影镜头那样，他从同伴的头顶飞过，砰地摔在地上后就一动不动了。  
“啊……那什么，现在的年轻人啊，真是一点都不懂礼貌。”  
与那股可以将一个成年人瞬间扔出几十米远的力量相对的，静雄的语气依旧有些懒洋洋的，甚至有些恹恹的。就像是早已习惯了这一切，甚至连他脸上的怒色都消退了。他倦怠地环顾了一下四周，接着就朝不远处停着的、已经被扯掉了车门的面包车走去。尽管全身上下都没精打采，他缓慢捏动着手指关节时发出的噼啪上却响亮得惊人，就像野兽睡醒时刨动的利爪，听得人胆战心惊。  
“年纪大了以后我就不会朝年轻人瞎嚷嚷了……话是这么说，我也不是什么值得尊敬的长辈。但是，对比自己年纪大的人起码得用敬语，这个是日||本的传统吧？”  
沉默之中，与他的说话声同时响起的，是新的一阵金属被挤压时发出的吱呀声。他一手扶住车门上半部分的门框，一手抓住下半部分。稳稳停靠在路边的面包车，眨眼之间底盘就被捏得变形。他将敞开的车门随手挤压出适合自己抓取的宽度，双臂发力的刹那，身体因为要搬起重物而向后微微倾斜，转瞬间却又稳稳站住。支离破碎的金属声从未止息，一声悠长的尖锐声之后，最多可载客十余人的面包车，已经被他徒手高高地举在了空中。  
“——对了对了，还有一点。”  
他像是突然想到了什么，然而他的说话对象已经没有多少时间听他把剩下的话说完了。面包车脱离双手腾空飞起，庞然大物在空中短暂地划了一个弧线，砸进了无处躲藏的人群之中。在金属稀里哗啦的碎裂声和一群人的惨叫声中，他无动于衷地收回了扔出重物的姿势，顺手用手背擦了擦脸颊上从刀口出流下来的血。  
“别用刀子对着我啊混蛋。”

-8-

“……说是被面包车砸了我就该想到你的。”  
塞尔提抢先一步开了门，公寓的防盗门才由此保住。岸谷新罗正感慨着好像很多年没听到这种特殊的敲门声了，金发的男人就气势汹汹地杀进门来，看也不看房间里其他两个人，径直冲上前一把揪起了对方的衣领。被拎起来的人顿时挥舞着完好的那只手臂开始哇哇乱叫。  
“唔啊啊啊小静、小静！快把我放下来啦我还是伤员呢啊啊啊小静！”  
“给我好好解释清楚。”  
“我我我我知道了啦！快点放我下来我这就跟你解释呜哇哇哇要被勒死了——”  
何止是勒死，再把领子紧一紧他的头都要掉下来了，客厅里没头的就要变成两个人了。塞尔提高举着PDA同样挥着手想要阻止好友的暴走，新罗则抱着双臂一如既往地看着好戏，这场景多年未见却又如此眼熟，唯一不同的就是当年还是高中生的静雄当真把他家的门拆了下来。看够了戏后他惬意地从回忆中回到现实：“真的要住手哦，虽然估计又做了很恶劣的事但临也现在真的是伤员来着。”  
“有什么关系，反正都活得不耐烦了干脆让我亲手打死你。”  
“才没有活得不耐烦啦好了快把我放开真的要死了！”  
好久没被这样暴力对待了，居然有些不适应。一被松开折原临也就大口喘气，半边身子还没法灵活动弹让他的动作有些滑稽。他抬头看着平和岛静雄杀气腾腾的脸，后者恼怒得七窍生烟，全身上下像是着了火，一拳砸下去估计都带着碎石岩浆。他平复了呼吸，往后退了几步，嘴角一翘。  
“所以说嘛，不可以谋杀亲夫的哦小静静。”  
“……”池袋最强抬手就要掀茶几，被公寓的两个主人死死拦住，情报贩子早就窜出老远。  
新罗很头痛：“你不嘴贱会死吗，快点好好解释清楚处理掉夫妻矛盾，我收留你已经够好心了，今天要是我和塞尔提的爱的小屋被砸了我肯定要狠狠敲你一笔。”  
“你已经狠狠敲了我一笔了。”  
“我不介意再敲一笔。”在确定静雄不会把沙发之类的东西扔出去以后新罗才放开他，“快点解释清楚吧，要拆房子我可以找专门的施工队，不需要你们帮忙。”  
临也望着其他三个人，半晌有些无可奈何地叹了口气。  
前因后果倒是乏善可陈，无非是客户揣着小算盘来找他买情报，他虽然调查一番后看出了门道但还是作死去和人家见面了，起了冲突后毕竟实力有限单挑不了多人，逃走之前华丽地挂了彩，只是事先和有些私交的粟楠会打了招呼才没有阴沟里翻船交代在那里。  
“……然后那个来你家的客户碰巧被工作中的静雄碰见了，然后我就多了份生意。”新罗理清了头绪，点点头，“真是够巧的。”  
黑发的男人一脸无辜不说话，片刻之后偏头看了看黑着脸一言不发的同居人。接触到他目光的平和岛静雄毫不留情狠狠瞪回去，然后重重地跺着脚离开客厅朝阳台的方向走去。想要独处的意味清晰无比，临也朝另外两人耸了耸肩，在友人开口揶揄之前跟上了他的步伐。  
【真危险啊……好久没看到静雄那么生气的样子了】  
PDA的屏幕在眼前泛着光，密医无所谓地摊手，接着一把抱住无头妖精细巧的肩膀。  
“咿呀呀相比之下塞尔提永远那么温柔可爱真是完美的妻子——啊等等厨房里是不是什么东西烧糊了……”

“这一次我真的没有把小静考虑在内哦。”  
不平整的脚步声在自己身边停下，静雄没有回头，只是哼了一声：“谁管你啊。”  
临也颇为费劲地将身体重心靠在阳台的围栏上。他故意发出很大的响动，终于让对方忍不住回过头来看着他。男人依旧嫌弃地皱着眉，脸颊上一道细长的口子被酒精棉擦过以后越发明显。他的指关节抚摸过刀口周围的皮肤，一边啧啧感慨着：“居然这么容易就被割了一道，反应迟钝了呀。”  
“毕竟我也老了。”  
贴着脸颊动作的手指微微一顿，短暂的一瞬间内，他脸上的笑容隐去了。说不清道不明的情绪在他的眼中浅浅地停落一秒，他收回了手。  
“是吗。”  
“不用为这种事生气吧。”  
几乎是一瞬间就脱口而出，静雄随后就有些感慨。曾几何时他居然能洞察到眼前男人细微的神情变化，只不过是刹那间轻微的波动，对方阴郁的情绪也毫无障碍地直达心底。某种程度上来说，他对他的感知甚至超越了自己的神经所能接收的程度。  
“我啊，一点都不喜欢变老。”  
“我知道的。”  
这种曾经绝无可能的对话，现在却变得无比自然流畅。多年以来在彼此之间形成的默契，姑且可以这么说吧。一边衰老，一边获得了这样的默契，这种情形只能让他露出苦笑。  
“但是，我倒并不太在意这个。”在他无声地浮出笑容的间隙，静雄加了一句。  
“嗯？”  
“要是我的身体也能慢慢衰老就好了。”  
他有些不自在，一边说着，一边轻轻扯了一下自己的刘海。因为被染成金色，很难看到白发的痕迹。折原临也略微诧异地看了他一眼，随即却又明白过来。平和岛静雄仰着脸，像吐烟圈那样长长地吐了口气。  
“这样说的话，我可是会很伤心的啊，小静。”  
“是吗？我以为你要生气来着。”  
“放在二十年前大概会的啦。但是，就算现在不会生气，我也不想听到你说这种话。”一直百无聊赖揪着纱布线头的手，这时轻轻扣住了对方的指节，“因为我其实最喜欢小静的力量了。”  
他想起最初注视着他的原因，不过是因为那超凡脱俗的力量。等到所有盘根错节的仇恨都灰飞烟灭他才意识到，自己想说的，其实从来都只有这句话而已。  
“小静的话，一直保持这样的身体和力量才好。我最喜欢小静的力量了，一点都不希望看到它因为年龄而减弱。”他怅然的情绪一扫而光，此刻复又轻快地笑起来。“比起无聊的白头偕老不是好多了吗。如果什么东西有资格被称为永恒之物的话，你的力量肯定是其中之一吧。”  
永恒的、绝顶的力量，让我从来都无法移开视线：我会注视着你直到我死去。  
因为突然出现的告白，静雄明显有些尴尬又不知所措，只好沉默着。  
“因为我很喜欢，所以小静也不要嫌弃自己的力量嘛。到了八十岁还有这样的力量不是很棒吗！”  
“……有吗。”  
“有啊，到了八十岁还能把路标牌拔出来。”  
“……”  
“……呃，还是算了。”  
脑补了八十岁拔出路标牌的样子，两人同时一头黑线，温情的气氛顿时被毁得一干二净。静雄格外嫌弃地抽开了手：“与其说这种恶心的话，还不如安安分分当个中年人啊。以前就提醒过你很多次了，玩得那么大肯定会把自己搭进去，结果这次真的搭进去了还完全是一副不知悔改的样子。所以呢？你准备这样一直玩到八十岁吗？”  
“一直玩到死都有可能哦。只要人类存在于这个世界上，我就永远玩不够啊。”  
“为了别人着想你还是快点去死吧。”  
“过分，比起那些到了中年就萎靡不振的废柴大叔，不觉得这样的我非常有生命激情吗。”  
“一点都不觉得。”  
一如既往直白得惨无人道，临也哀怨地扁扁嘴：“太无情了吧！我们已经同床共枕十余年了，居然对枕边人说这种话！喂喂不要一副对我免疫的表情啊，小静、小静——不要无视我啦我可是认真的！要是我先死掉的话小静岂不是要守——”  
话音掐死在对方扬起的拳头里。面对热辣辣的幽怨眼神，静雄目不斜视：“放心吧，到那时候我的生活也会像现在一样规律的，无非就是每星期还要抽空给你去上上坟而已。”  
“请务必在我的墓碑上刻上‘人类LOVE’！……我是说，小静居然会帮我上坟啊，好感动。”  
“因为你生前祸害了太多人，万一死了以后有仇家寻上门来刨坟鞭尸什么的，我总不能袖手旁观啊。”  
“……虽然不知道这个时候是不是还要继续感动，但是小静，你现在嘴也变得很毒了呢。”  
“拜谁所赐啊。”  
总觉得年纪大了以后对方的毒舌功力反而奇迹般地上升了，是被我传染的吗，还是纯粹是因为我太宠着他了。临也大声地叹着气，差点忽略了对方随后小声的补充。  
“所以，”静雄没有看他，而是打定主意望着窗外被夕阳染成金红色的流云。“哪怕是为了你的坟想想……不要那么轻易死掉啊。”

-9-

就像是被投入了小石子的大海，池袋在短暂地漾起一阵波纹后，又很快恢复了平静。  
小混混被面包车砸了这种事情，不过是当下年轻人津津乐道的事情。从Dollars时代过来的人们——大多都已经是社会人士——充其量只是把它当做了茶余饭后的谈资，或是对年轻一辈的孤陋寡闻嗤之以鼻的资本。而刚刚在这片区域立足未久的那个年轻帮派，在此重创后没过多久又是接二连三的危机，还未来得及崭露头角就几乎一蹶不振，直接沦为了池袋居民八卦时的笑柄。“连池袋最强的名号都不知道那还是别在池袋混了”，类似的话随处可闻。如果有不明情况的人问起这件事的来龙去脉，就会有人回答说“因为那群人惹了平和岛静雄啊”，基本上就无需再多做解释了。  
不过虽然平和岛静雄的武力值放眼整个池袋没有人胆敢小视，单凭一个人却也不可能无缘无故挑掉一个运转成熟的帮派。眼下提起盛名在外的干架傀儡就不得不提起同样盛名在外的情报屋，当年的死对头如今早已捆绑销售秀恩爱成瘾，没事的时候走在大街上放闪光弹，有事的时候联起手来对付别人，统一阵线后直接形成了池袋乃至新宿都不可撼动的最强势力：一个肆无忌惮随随便便就能挑翻百人，一个人脉密集作为幕后黑手掌控全局，面对池袋双煞似的两个人，一般角色只可能被碾压得渣都不剩。  
更何况因为捆绑销售，惹了其中一个就相当于惹了另一个，不管被其中的谁报复都吃不了兜着走，这次的面包车事件就是最好的证明。这个处于瓶颈的帮派突然开始接二连三地面临危机，定时炸弹一般的隐患齐齐爆炸，就像是一直努力站在悬崖边上不掉下去的人被谁轻轻推了一把，等待他的就是一个粉身碎骨的结局。至于这个轻轻推了一把的人到底是谁，谁都没有证据证明他的身份，但答案却也呼之欲出。  
“……把我吹捧得太厉害了吧，我只是碰巧和那个组织的几个仇家有些生意往来，所以稍稍卖了他们一个人情而已。本来作风暴戾就容易树敌，两年的根基又不稳定，到底不是资深的黑社会组织，第一块多米诺骨牌推倒以后就整个崩盘啦，结局也指日可待了不是吗。”  
应该没有人能想到，这样的话是情报屋坐在自家餐桌前一边煮咖啡一边信口说出来的吧。相比他近几天做出的一系列事情，这人简直悠闲得过了头。而拥有最强头衔的男人，此刻正趴桌捂着耳朵，被咖啡机嗡嗡的磨咖啡豆的声音吵得不想说话。  
“那种作风的组织在池袋也不会生存太久的，它的对手太老辣了，爱出风头会死得很惨哦。就是因为太自信了才会来打我的主意嘛，送上门来了不好好招待一下怎么行。不过就这样碰到了小静也太惨了吧，对他们来说绝对是重创诶。话说，这一切真不是我计划的哦，小静你千万不要像网络民众那样阴谋论——”  
“比起这个，”平和岛静雄没精打采地抬起头，手已经挪到了桌子边缘，“你可以闭嘴吗。本来昨天晚上就折腾到半夜才睡着今天一大早又被你吵醒，周末的早上这么废话啰嗦，信不信我打你啊。”  
“啊啊抱歉，今早看手机时有点太兴奋了。就算是我也不是什么都能掌控在内的嘛，相比之下，还是在我掌控之中的东西比较可爱……”  
他的手掌覆盖在他的手背上时所跨越的距离，不过是桌上咖啡杯和牛奶瓶子之间的距离。和往常一样带着一点咖啡苦味的亲吻，也隔着周末清晨悠闲的时光轻巧地触碰上来。嘴唇和舌尖轻柔地纠缠在一起，吞掉他最后的一点尾音。  
掀起的腥风血雨还没完全平复，两个人却坐在摆着早餐的餐桌前堂而皇之地享受起了独处的清晨时光。鸡蛋吐司，果酱黄油，咖啡牛奶，簇拥出任何寻常清晨都能看到的烟火场面。  
对于他们来说，城市中的任何非日常，都不过是组成这么多年日常生活的一部分。  
而他们还得这样度过很多年，自愿或非自愿地投身于黑暗中的漩涡汪洋，拼尽全力意图全身而退，不过是为了回到家在铺满香气的餐桌前给对方印上一个吻。  
等到真正老去时，也尚可怀念曾经的日子，惊天动地的少年时光。  
时光坚韧无情磨平一切，却不及他们俩更像灾难。  
可现在还不到怀念的时候。虽然无论怎么强大，他们也终究逃不掉最后的结局，被时光滚滚的洪流吞没。但在此之前，仍有一场又一场的盛宴等着他们。不过是人到中年，路还很长，而世界那么大，充斥着数以万计足以用生命抗衡的激流。

-10-

——有什么可怕的，谁让今天我也和你在一起。

（END）

番外剧场一则：

这是在快餐店秀恩爱那天晚上的事。  
“……然后呢，我就对你那个可爱的后辈说，照片不能放到网上哦。偷偷发也不行，我会看到的——呜哇！不觉得我超帅吗！在看着你哦！情报贩子在看着你哦！Izaya Orihara is watching you~~！”  
“虽然不懂你在说什么，但是听上去挺火大的，我可以揍你吗。”  
……


End file.
